


Across the Pond

by nightchaser_sla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soul Bond, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchaser_sla/pseuds/nightchaser_sla
Summary: Derek Hale is the last surviving member of the Hale Pack who were once an important member of the International Interspecies Council, however twenty years of being on the run has decimated them. Derek was born in a time of war and has spent his entire life in fear for himself and his Pack. Now he is ready to step out of the shadows and take his place back on the Council,. There's just one problem. He has had no formal schooling at all, and the Council will not take on a  werewolf with magical powers without him knowing even the most basic of spells. Which is how at twenty-two he finds himself in sixth grade at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.He slowly finds himself settling into life at school, keeping mostly to himself as he has some private tutoring as well as his own quarters, and the future looks bright. That is until the bones of his long dead sister Laura make  a sudden appearance, and one of the exchange students from Ilvermony is bitten in the Forbidden Forest.Can Derek clear his name before Werewolves are once again hunted. Can he help Scott learn to control his powers? And can he hide the fact that he seems to be Mate bonded to Scott's best friend Stiles?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a crossover involving Teen Wolf characters, and my first attempt at a Harry Potter fic at all. So please be gentle with me :)

Derek Hale was a werewolf. As such he had spent nearly his entire twenty-one years of life on the run, both from Voldemort's supporters and the Wizarding world as a whole. Hated by all he had never known any comfort or love outside of the welcoming arms of his mother and her Pack. That was gone now, burnt to the ground by the Death Eater Kate Argent and the guilt of that sat like lead in the pit of his stomach. 

It had taken a year after the execution of his entire family for Voldemort to finally be defeated, and a further ten years for magical creatures to feel safe enough to start stepping out of the shadows. Derek had been planning on returning to his family's territory and hiding himself away for the rest of his long and miserable existence. That was until he was approached by a emissary from the British Ministry of Magic, an annoying redhead whose throat he had threatened to rip out numerous times, by the name of Ron Weasley. He was being offered a position on the long disbanded International Interspecies Council, an opportunity to take up his mother's chair. The only downside, he would need to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a fifth year to learn to control the latent magic that existed inside him. 

Which is how he found himself at the age of twenty-one in Diagon Alley with a black owl on one arm and a stack of textbooks under the other.


	2. Chapter 2

One Year Later

 

Curled up in his favourite corner of the library, with his robe wrapped tightly around himself as he attempted to blend into the shadows, Derek tried to drown out the low buzz of chatter around him. There were many things he liked about Hogwarts: the library, the sense of safety at last after a lifetime of running, and Professor McGonagall who had all but adopted him at this point. However there was something he hated about the school and that was the other students. 

It was the constant chatter, and the way they stared at him both because he was a good four years older than the eldest of them and the fact that it was well known that he was a werewolf. Not just any werewolf but a born werewolf and of the infamous Hale Pack as well, Derek found that the other students were both in awe and terrified of him. 

Which suited him just fine. 

Slowly turning the page in the potions textbook he was reading, he couldn't help the small smile when he noticed the small neat handwriting in the margins. He had once asked Madam Pince about them and she'd simply smiled at him and walked away. It was only later that he had found out that the writing belonged to someone by the name of Hermonie Granger, she was someone who seemed quite famous around here. Not that Derek had ever heard of her, not much had filtered through to him while on the run in California. 

"We're going to get caught and banned from the library Stiles." 

The voice came from the other side of the shelves to where Derek was sitting, and he couldn't help his groan as he buried even deeper into his cloak. Just great he was going to get stuck listening to another hormone fueled sex romp, and seriously who would have thought that high school students could have so much sex? 

"We're not if you'd just be quiet."

The accents drifting through the bookshelves were decidedly American, so they had to be part of the exchange program from Ilvermony then. Just perfect he had to sit here and listen to the two of them give Americans an even worse name around here, after all it's not like Derek had made a particularly good impression. 

"Me quiet?" hissed the first boy. "You're the one who can't keep your mouth closed."

"Scott you wound me."

Right Derek wasn't going to sit here and try to drown them out with a potions textbook, scrambling to his feet he turned to glare at them from between the books. It was two boys, probably sixteen or seventeen years old. The one closest to him had floppy dark hair and a long thin face, he was also staring at Derek with wide terrified eyes.

"Oh man we're sorry." He held up his hands and backed away. "We didn't know there was anyone else in here."

"It's a library," growled Derek.

"Well yeah we knew that." The other boy pushed his friend out of the way. "We're not complete idiots."

Derek had been about to respond when he was hit with the boy's scent. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have noticed anything unusual at all, within the first few weeks of arriving at Hogwarts he had learned to block out the smell of overripe teenage bodies and hormones. This boy certainly smelled of both, and he could tell that both of them had recently come from the Quidditch pitch, however there was something else. A earthy smell that reminded him of home and running through the Beacon Hills Preserve with the Pack. 

"Fine." 

Unable to think of anything else to say and with that delicious smell filling his nose, Derek all but fled from the library. Outside in the thankfully deserted hallway Derek leaned against the wall and rested the back of his head against the cool stone, this wasn't meant to happen. He absolutely was not supposed to find his mate while at school, and it certainly wasn't supposed to be a teenager nor a human. He was going to go home in two years, retake his mother's territory and find a sympathetic Alpha and then and only then was he going to get a mate.

No this couldn't be happening.


End file.
